Summer Vacation Cullen Style
by Scarlett Redd
Summary: A random fic I decided to write. Mostly cute little scenes, lots of funny moments. Fluff. R&R, PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

The car pulled up. Charlie smiled at me.

"You ready Bells?"

I nodded ferverantly. I was excited. The Cullens had decided it would be fun to go on vacation. Granted, they have gone on many before. Okay. Let's rephrase. The Cullens decided it would be fun to take the clumsy human (A.K.A me), to a privite summer beach house. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that the Cullens owned a beach house, but it did. They even owned a huge chuck of secluded land around the beach. The place was pretty much a big island, so the vampires could go out in the sunlight without drawing attention to themselves.

I hadn't wanted to go, I'll admit. They've already spent a great deal of money on me, a fact I was not happy about, but Edward assured me it would be a low-key vacation. He told me it would be fun. I had to believe him. Besides, how could I argue when Edward, my own personal angel, was coming along?

Carlisle climbed out of the car and walked up the front porch.

"Bella. Charlie." he nodded at us.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Charlie said politely. "It's nice to see you once again. And for once not in the emergency room," he joked. Carlisle laughed lightly. The sound was mesmorizing.

"Yes, Miss Bella here hasn't been in lately. We miss you over there." I rolled my eyes. As if he didn't see me enough as it was.

"Okay Bella, you're all set then?" Charlie asked. Uh-oh. Here come the tears.

"Yes Dad."

"Did you pack another sweater?"

"Yes, Dad, don't worry. I've got it all under control, okay? I love you." I added. He gave me a quick awkward hug.

"Be careful Honey. Try not to fall down too much, okay? You're finally out of that cast."

"Don't worry Charlie," Carlisle said convincingly, "she's more than safe with us."

"Bye Dad!" I called, and carried all my bags to the car. Edward was out in an instant to unlock the trunk. He took the bags and threw them in with the rest, so quickly, I hardly knew he had done it. Then he grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the small car. The windows were tinted. It was empty.

"Wait. Edward, where are Alice and Jasper and-"

"The other car," he said lightly. I smiled slightly, as he allowed me to crawl into his lap and snuggle into his cold skin. He leaned down and pressed his cool marble lips onto my throat, which made my heart very nearly jump out of my chest. I snuggled closer, and he put his iron arms around me. I felt safe. Whole.

"I missed you." I whispered. I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. He had been hunting.

"Me too," he sighed. Then he placed me on the seat beside him, and whispered, "buckle up."

I pouted. I had hoped he'd let me sit on his lap the whole way there. He laughed, as if he could read my mind, "Don't worry. There'll be time for that later," he winked jokingly. I laughed, and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay," I smiled. Carlisle opened the driver's door then, and we began pulling out of the driveway. I waved goodbye to Charlie one last time, and then we were off.

"So, Bella," Edward said conversationally, "we will have to make sure you don't fall too much on this trip...Charlie will be upset." He grinned.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," I laughed, "I mean, who gets hurt on the beach? All it's made up of is sand and water."

"If I know you at all, Bella, you'll find a way." Edward laughed.

We laughed, and then just stared out of our windows once more.

"Once we get there, Edward, you and Jasper and I are going to check out the hunting range. Maybe Emmett and Rosalie too. Alice and Esme can stay with Bella..." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Edward agreed. I surpressed a groan, more time away from Edward.

The car ride lasted a few hours. I was content, conversing with Edward and Carlisle. Every now and then, Edward would squeeze my hand ever so slightly, or press his hard marble lips to my wrist.

We pulled into a gravel parking lot. It was cloudy out, so we were all able to go outside.

"Um... now what?" I asked, feeling stupid. Edward chuckled.

"Well. We can ride in the motor boat with everyone else... or we can take the paddleboat," Edward shurgged. I gave him a look, he knew what I wanted. "Paddleboat, then?" He chuckled again. I nodded. Carlisle smiled.

"Alright. We will be waiting there, okay?" He added. "Edward, careful not to lose Bella in the water," he laughed. I giggled.

"I'm a good swimmer, thank you very much." I pouted.

"Yes, well. Does this mean you will ignore my insisting that you wear a lifejacket?" he asked me.

"Yep, that would be a correct assumption. I'm seventeen years old Edward-"

"And you are hardly able to get on the boat unscathed," he finished. I pouted again. He just laughed, and grabbed onto my hand to help me step onto the boat. I placed my feet on the pedels.

"See? No harm done."

"Yet," he grinned.

"You are honestly saying you would let me drown?" I asked him. He winced at the thought.

"Of course not!" he said harshly, "I was just reffering to the fact-"

"That I'm a total klutz." I pouted. "But I was pointing out the fact that I am able to get on a boat without hurting myself."

Edward just laughed. He was now beginning to pedel at a speed I could keep up with.

"Besides. Just because I'm a danger magnet, it dosen't mean I'm in danger every second of the day. I mean, what could hurt me right now?" I giggled.

Edward glared at me playfully. "You really want to know the answer to that question?"

I rolled my eyes. "As. If."

He stopped pedeling and stood up in the boat. It teetered. I gasped.

"Edward!" I laughed. He grinned mischeviously, and then picked me up, so I was standing on my feet. I looked around. The dock was just a speck now, but there was nothing else in sight but water. I looked back up into his liquid topaz eyes and sighed. He placed his finger under my chin and pressed his cool marble lips onto mine, grabbing my arms automatically as I reached to place them around him. I couldn't be that close. He then sat me down. The boat thankfully didn't tip. My heart was still pounding erratically. He grinned.

"Okay, I can pedel now Bella." He added. I sighed, and let my feet off the pedels.

"Fine." I sighed. I then had an idea. He didn't believe I could go unscathed? Watch me.

I suddenly stood up and began climbing onto the cup holder section. Edward watched me intently, but continued to pedel and steer. I threw my legs over on top the the middle peice of the boat. It was slightly inclined, so I took off my flip flops so my toes could skim the water. "See?" I stuck my tounge out at him. Unfortunatly, when I did, I snapped my head around too quickly, and lost my balance. I fell right into the icy cold water, fully clothed.

Not a milisecond later, Edward had my head above the surface, his stone arms around me. I spit out the water I had swallowed to my side.

"Bella..." he warned.

"Oh, shush." I retored stubbornly. He tucked a stray lock of my wet hair behind my ear, and then leaned in closer. I wasn't even trying to keep myself up in the water anymore, he was doing all the work. He kissed me for the second time, and I placed my hands around his shoulders. He then lifted me efforlessly back onto the boat, and sighed.

"Please. Stay still. That's enough excitement for one day, I think," he sighed. I crossed my arms, and tried to keep from shivering too much. There was nothing dry in the boat to warm me, so Edward pedeled fast.

When we finally arrived, I didn't get a chance to really get a good look, as I was immediatly blindfolded. I heard Alice's voice, "Common Bella. I'll help you get changed, then you can see your bedroom. That has to be the first thing you see," she added. I laughed.

"Bella? I'm going with Carlisle. We'll only be an hour or two. You'll stay here with Alice and Esme." Edward's smooth velvet voice informed me.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Be good." he warned. Then he was gone. I could feel it.

Alice carried me upstairs, and helped me into a fresh pair of jeans, a tank top, and then pulled a hoodie over my head.

"Okay. Ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." I whispered. She yanked off the blindfold, and I gasped.

The room was amazing. The entire celing, and then two outside-facing walls were made of a think glass, revealing a perfect view of the white-sanded beach and the crystal blue water. The walls were painted a light blue, and the furniture was all a light oak. The bed was adorned with what seemed like dozens of pillows, and the luxury bedspread was a cream colour. It was breathtaking.

"Oh, Alice! Thank you!" I gushed. She laughed.

"No problem Bella. We want you to be happy here."

"This is...wow."

"I love this place. We can all just...be ourselves, you know?" She told me, "now, do you want to go swimming?" she asked.

"Well...maybe later." I said. She caught on.

"When Edward's here?" she winked.

I blushed.

"Hmm... what can we do to kill some time?" I asked jokingly.

"Let's see..." Alice contemplated, "well, Edward's not able to hear my thoughts. Any...ideas on how to work him up?" she joked.

"Alice!"

"I'm kidding Bella! Although, it would be kind of funny..." she laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha."

"Ooh, I've got it!" she pulled out a CD.

"We're going to listen to music?" I asked.

"Yes!" Alice declaired. "And, we're going to dance!" She popped the CD into the player, and we waited for the lyrics. I sat on my bed.

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S yeah

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

we're flying first class...

"Alice!" I squealed, laughing so hard I fell onto the bed. "As if you like this kind of music."

"I don't really. It's sometimes fun to dance to though."

"No way!" I squealed.

"No Glam today Bella? Okay." She switched to the next track.

Bah dah dah dah

Bah dah dah dah

Bah dah dah dah

Take a look at my girlfriend...

I was shreaking with laughter at this point.

"Bella! Come on! Dance with me!" She wiggled her hips.

I gasped for air, "Okay, FINE Alice, but not to this song. That's just too...weird."

She sighed, "Okay..." she switched the track again.

Fergalicious

So delicious

Make the boys go loco

I couldn't help but laugh again. Alice grabbed my hands, and we danced around the room like crazy. She laughed when I acted all full of myself.

The next song came on, and by that time, I could barely stand up I was laughing so hard.

I feel you creeping

I can see it from my shadow

Wanna jump up in my lamborgini galardo

maybe be go to my place

and just kick it back

and possibly bring it over

common and watch me

smack that

I got right into this time. I wiggled my hips and my shoulders. Alice laughed. Then I jumped onto the bed. The two of us were lip synching the words dramatically. We were having fun.

Then next song popped on, and I gaped.

This is why I'm hot

This is why I'm hot

This is why

This is why

This why I'm hot

I giggled, and began wiggling around slowly. The, jokingly, I pulled my hoodie off suggestivly, revealing my tank top. Alice squealed with laughter, but she didn't seem to be looking at me anymore. Took a step backwards, and figured out too late that I was near the edge of the bed. I began to fall down, but I pair of cool arms caught me. I looked up to see Edward's amused face.

"Yes Bella, we all know you're attractive. But I'd prefer you not refer to yourself as 'hot'. It just seems...degrading." He smiled with amused eyes. I blushed profusely.

Edward chuckled, and lay me back down on the bed. He then was leaning over me on all fours, I had no hope of escaping. Not that I really wanted to anyway.

"You want to come swimming now?" he asked, "I'll even let you bring your music outside," he added smiling still. His eyes burned into mine, clouding my brain.

"Edward," I moaned, "I was just messing around with Alice."

"Yeah, yeah. It was quite entertaining. Anyway, I'll go, you get your bathing suit on. I'll wait just outside the door, okay?"

"Fine..." I sighed. Alice was probably ready to ambush me with bikinis already. I laced my arms around his shoulders in a feeble attempt to hold him there.

"Oh. One more question Bella."

"Yes?"

"Should I invest in a lambougini?"

"Shut up!" I laughed, and he leaned down to kiss my eyelids. He grinned mischeviously.

"You could have my volvo." He added.

"Oh, I'm so honoured," I said sarcastically.

"You should be. Not everyone gets to drive it."

"No lambourginis." I reminded him, as he walked out of the room. He laughed freely.


	2. Swimming with the Cullens

**Author's note: So I'm updating again. This is probably going to be just a funny story, so don't expect too much. Haha. Okay, so here we go…**

**Disclaimer: As you probably can guess, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Okay?**

"Bella! Will you please just be good?" Alice asked me. Edward had just left the room to let me change, and Alice had waltzed right in.

"Alice! I'm not wearing that!" She was dangling a bikini in front of me. It was a murky-green colour and it had a rhinestone flower on the hip of the bottoms, and on a corner of the top. It was a cute bathing suit. I just never had a thing for bikinis on me.

"Bella!" She whined, "do you know how much this cost?"

"No! And please… _please_ do not tell me!" I moaned. I hated when she played this card.

"Well then?"

"No! Edward and all the others are out there!" I blurted.

Alice grinned at my outburst. "So that's what you're worried about? Edward?" She giggled. I blushed like crazy. But I nodded. "Okay, well, I have something you can put over it…" she offered. I sighed.

"Alice… Can't I wear a one-piece?" I sighed.

"What would be the fun in that?" She stuck out her tongue. "Besides. I don't have one for you!"

I suddenly wished I had remembered to pack a bathing suit. Alice even knew I had forgotten, but she was so excited about forcing me into this piece of misery that she decided not to mention it. "Do you have anything that covers any part of the stomach area?" I asked hopefully. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Well then, I guess I'm not swimming." I told her.

"Bella. You're swimming. Put the bathing suit on. I'll give you a pullover."

"I can't swim in a pullover."

"Yes, but nobody will see you in the water."

"Alice, I'll be in the ocean full of vampires. I'm sure people will see me." She was now behind me, pulling my hair into a tight ponytail.

"Please Bella? I won't put you through makeup torture tonight…" she offered. That was tempting… I hesitated. "Or tomorrow." She added.

"Deal!" I grinned. I couldn't say no to THAT.

"Yes!" Alice cried. She handed me the bathing suit. "I'll go get the pullover. Come to my room when you're ready… it's right next door."

I nodded in response, and sighed. I guess this was it…

I quickly pulled on the bathing suit. I looked in the mirror. I was surprised to see it didn't look horrible. I filled it out nicely, but it did show off a little more cleavage than I would have liked. The hair was long and streaming down my back in it's ponytail. Alright, so maybe this would be worth two makeup-less nights.

I hurried into the room next to mine, and Alice was already smiling. "It looks amazing on you Bella!" She cried. She gave me the promised pullover, and I put it over the bikini.

"Alice! This is sheer! It does nothing!" I cried. It did give a little more coverage, but it was sheer white with a little string at the top to tie it together. There was no point.

"I didn't say it did." She smile, teasing. "But Edward will love it Bella. Really. He'll _love _it." She implied.

"Alice!!!" I squealed.

"Come on!" She said excitedly. I noticed then that she had already changed into a pink string-bikini. At least my bottoms were more like shorts. She carried two towels out.

The boys and Rosalie were already in the water when we left the beach house. It was humid outside, and it was very sunny, making everyone glitter. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the porch laughing and talking.

"Hello Bella. Alice." Carlisle said politely.

"Hey Carlisle!" Alice said quickly, "come on Bella! We need to surprise Edward!" She whispered. Carlisle and Esme chuckled.

"I don't even want to know… I think I have a good idea." Carlisle mused, taking in Alice's excited expression.

"Bella!" Alice pulled on my arm. I laughed. Okay, so maybe this could be fun…

Alice half carried me at vampire speed to the dock. The boys looked up. I smiled at the sight of Edward glittering with moisture, and the sun. He did a double take when he saw me, and I saw his eyes widen slightly as he took me in. I suppressed a smile.

"Edward. Alice forced me to wear a bikini…" I whined. Alice giggled beside me.

"So I see…" he muttered. Alice began giggling more.

"Against my will." I hinted.

"Hmm… I see. Well, thank you Alice."

"No problem!"

"Edward!" I screamed. He just laughed. Alice set the towels down on the boat, which was docked right now. Then, she jumped in, hardly creating a splash, and swam gracefully over the Jasper. Emmett splashed Rosalie, who managed to look stunning in a black string bikini, similar to Alice's, and her long blonde hair plastered to her head.

"Are you coming in Bella?" Edward asked quietly. He reached up for the dock, and pulled himself up so he was sitting on the edge.

"Not right now." I sat down next to him.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because." I blushed. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Bella! Take that stupid pullover off and get in!" Alice called. Edward laughed.

"Is that it Bella? Self conscious, are we?" He whispered. He began kissing my neck, working his way up.

"Mmm? What?" I asked, while trying to remember to breathe.

I felt him tug on the string holding the pullover together, and it slid off my back as he reached my cheek.

"Will you come in the water now?" He murmured against my skin.

"Maybe…" I sighed. Breathe Bella, breathe.

"Maybe?" He breathed. "Only maybe?"

I nodded, as he kissed closer towards my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore, I turned my head, and pressed my lips against his. He was a little surprised by this, but he kissed me back. I threw my arms around his neck, and he pulled his arms across my back, bracing me, and tipped us into the water. I gasped as he pulled me back up above the water for breath.

"Edward!" I screeched, over Emmett's laughing.

He grinned, unrepentant. "I win," he informed me. I realised he had taken the pullover off me. I looked down at my exposed body and blushed.

"Bella… it's okay."

"But-"

"Who's ready to play marco-polo?" Alice called.

Everyone agreed. Edward kept pace with me, as we swam out to meet them.

"Esme? Carlisle? Do you guys want to play?" Alice asked in a normal voice, knowing they could hear. They said no, they were going to stay on the porch.

Alice convinced Emmett he was it, from a previous game. He began counting, too quickly for me to keep up.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

At least this part of the game was at human speed. I knew Emmett could catch me easily, but he was going for Edward, I could tell. I'd never seen Edward so intent on a game. He was laughing freely, and splashing Emmett teasingly.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" I called, bobbing in the water. I loved to swim. You can't trip when you swim, and you can just allow the water to carry you along.

"HAH! I got you!" Emmett cried. He had Edward held under the water. I almost panicked, but I knew there was no danger. Edward came up, fake gasping. Then he laughed.

"Okay, okay." He began to count, and everyone scattered. I swam quickly away, as Edward called, "MARCO!"

"Polo!" We all yelled back.

A grin flashed across Edward's face.

"Marco," he said mischievously. Uh oh, I swam away faster.

"Polo!"

He lunged at me and had me in his arms before I could finish saying polo. I had reached a part where we could touch the ground, but I hadn't realised how shallow it really was. He stood up, pulling me with him, and the water only made it to his hips.

"Gotcha" He teased, snaring his arms around my waist. I pulled my arms around his shoulders, and leaned my head against his chest.

"Stupid vampire," I teased. He laughed.

He pressed his lips to the hollow underneath my ear. "Do you know that I love you?" His breath tickled.

"Why, no, I don't believe you've mentioned that before."

"Oh, I haven't? Huh, I could have sworn I did." He played along. "Well, Miss Swan, I fear that I have fallen in love with you." He said in a perfect imiatation of a British accent.

I gasped. "Edward! That is so very wrong. Imagine what they might do if they found out!" My accent sounded fake.

"I know! This is bad. Really bad. But I think we should run away and get married!" He declared.

"Why, that's a fine idea!" I teased back. He laughed, and then put a finger underneath my chin, pulling my face up. I could see his light-hearted expression. It made me smile. Without thinking, I jumped up, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He chuckled. I was now at eye level with him.

"Well, hello there Bella."

"Hey Edward." I giggled. His arms were now supporting my back, holding me there.

He kissed me then, one of his arms sliding up my wet back to pull my face to his. He grinned against my lips, and began backing up, me still in his arms. He sat me down on the dock, and continued kissing me.

Rosalie groaning loudly interrupted us. "Does this mean the game's done?" She asked.

"We're done." Edward said quietly against my lips, but I knew they heard, because Alice was now saying she'd be 'it'.

Edward groaned when he pulled away.

"Do you want to go get changed into some clothes? We're going to start the fire soon."

"A bonfire? Cool." I agreed.

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me into the beach house. He threw me a towel, and it landed over my head.

"Edward!" I shrieked. I tripped over a stray stick, not being able to see, and found myself in completely dry, cold arms.

"Oh Bella." I rolled my eyes. As soon as he set me back down, I dried off, and we climbed up the steps to the beach house.

He left me alone to change. I chose my torn jeans, since it was just night time. Nobody would care. Besides, they were really comfortable. I threw on my tank top and hoodie from before, and stepped out of the room. Edward was right outside the door, and promptly picked me back up.

He carried me back inside the room, dropping me onto the bed. I giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to stay up here for a bit." He told me.

I laughed. "Okay."

I took my hair out of it's ponytail, grabbed the brush from the bedside table, and began to work through it.

"Ouch!" I muttered. It pulled, as usual. Long, wet hair is a nightmare.

"What?"

"Nothing. The brush." He studied me, watching me pull the brush through my hair.

"Hmm.. He contemplated. "Let me see."

"What?" I asked.

"The brush Bella. Let me see it." He said slowly. I rolled my eyes, and handed it over.

He pulled me onto his lap, and began combing through my hair. I didn't feel a thing, but within a minute, he was completely finished.

"Wow… That didn't hurt a bit… Wait until Alice hears about that…" I teased, "Ohh, and Emmett too!"

"Bella!" Edward cried. "You wouldn't…"

"Hmm… Maybe not. But only if you were very, very convincing," I said, smiling. He laughed.

"That, I am good at." He smiled, and pressed his lips under my jaw, making me shiver.

This was going to be an interesting vacation… I could tell.

**Author's note: So… let me know what you think. REVIEW. PLEASE??!?!? Ooh pretty please?**


	3. The Fire

**I don't own Twilight, My Humps, or Don't Cha. They all belong to... other people. Stephenie Meyer, The Black Eyed Peas, and The Pussycat Dolls.**

"BELLA! EDWARD! Come on, we're starting the fire!" I woke up with a start. I guess I had fallen asleep... Edward chuckled.

"Come on, love." Edward whispered, and we got up off the bed. It was dark outside now. I was groggy.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked him.

"Three hours."

"Mmm..." I sighed.

"Hello Edward. Bella. You ready for this?" Carlisle asked. He was walking out with us with matches in hand.

"Sure thing." Edward answered.

"Bella!" Emmett called when he saw me. "Look, you haven't even hurt yourself yet!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a whole lot Emmett. I love you too." I teased.

"Awwww!" He laughed, and pulled me into a bone-crunching hug.

"Okay Emmett. Okay. I have to...breathe..." He released me, laughing.

"Come on, you'll love this!"

"Okay..." I followed him to the fire pit, Edward following silently.

"Emmett! Do you have the gasoline?" Rosalie asked. She was helping Carlisle set up the fire.

"Yep!"

"Gasoline?!" I shouted. Everyone chuckled.

"Don't worry Bella, we know what we're doing." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded.

As soon as the fire was blazing, Alice pulled out marshmellows. "Look guys! Bella, do you like marshmellows?" She asked me.

"Oh... well, yes." I admitted.

"Great! Here!" She tossed me the bag and a stick to roast them on. Everyone looked at me curiously, as I slowly took out a marshmellow, stuck it on the end of my stick and began to roast it over the fire.

"Honestly, that dosen't look very good Bella." Jasper told me.

"Mmm... it's not bad." I told him. I rotated the stick, and the marshmellow fell off in a melted heap. "Shoot!"

"Don't worry Bella, I got it!" Emmett yelled. To my horror, he stuck his hand in the flames, and grabbed the gooey mess.

"Eww!" Rosalie said, "Emmett, she's not going to eat that now! It's all dirty from the ashes!"

"Ick!" Alice said.

"Oh. Okay then," Emmett shrugged, and threw the heap back into the fire.

I took a sharp breath. Edward chuckled. "It didn't hurt him Bella."

"Okay...alright..." I sighed, and took another marshmellow from the bag.

Thirteen marshmellows, five songs, and hours of endless conversations later, I was surprised to learn it was two in the morning. I was feeling giddier than usual, maybe it was all the sugar...

"Do you want to go to sleep now Bella?" Edward asked. I giggled.

"No. I'm not tired!" I laughed at this, but it wasn't that funny. Seven pairs of topaz eyes stared back at me.

"I'm...so... hyper... Hahahahaha..." I was gasping for breath now.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"She'll be fine..." Alice told him, "but maybe that's enough fire for tonight... Jasper and I will put it out, you guys go inside."

"What's inside?" I asked. Alice grinned.

"You'll see..."

We made our way inside, and Rosalie was setting up a huge sound system. "Music?" I asked.

"Yes. We listen to different songs. Today, Alice is in control of it."

"Mmm..." I sighed, and Alice walked in.

"Ready?!" She asked. Everyone chuckled. She popped in a CD, and pressed play.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,   
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)_

Everyone looked at Alice with wide eyes, but she just shrugged, and then grabbed my arm.

"Alice!" I protested. My sugar rush had subsided, and I was now getting tired.

"Come on Bella!" I looked over at Edward. He just stared at me in amusement.

Alice started singing along to the song. The sad thing was, I actually knew all the words also...

Eventually, Alice had me belting out the song with her, in the darkness of the living room.

"They say I'm really sexy..." That's when the laughing began. I think I initiated it, but everyone else began laughing too, and eventually, we were all laughing freely.

Edward picked me up off the floor and pulled my up beside him.

"Who thinks your sexy?" He asked. "Besides myself, I mean." I blushed.

"I don't know..."

"Hmmm..." He leaned down to press his lips to mine.

The next song blared through the speakers then, and it took me a few lines in to realize what song it was.

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me_

"ALICE!" I laughed.

"What? They have good voices..."

"But the pussycat dolls?"

"Get used to it, there's another song by them somewhere on here."

"Mmm..." I snuggled closer to Edward, I was starting to get drowsy.

"Maybe that's enough for tonight Alice." Carlisle said. "We'll listen to more later." She nodded, and switched it off.

The last thing I felt was Edward's cool arms around me, carrying me to my bed, where I fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's note: So? What did you think? I know it's a bit short... anyway, I may not be updating as often as normal, because school is starting tomorrow and all. Bear with me! And please review:)**


	4. We're playing WHAT?

**Nope, I don't own any of it.**

"Hmmm..." I sighed as I woke up to see Edward sitting in the chair beside the bed. He was wearing old jeans, with a tear in the knee.

"Good morning." He said quietly, and got up to lay beside me, and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"A very good morning," I agreed. He chuckled.

"At least it seems that way to you..." He glanced out the huge window, and I glanced over to see what he meant. The sky had begun to cloud over, and the wind was strong enough to bend the trees a little.

"Wow. Looks like it's going to be big..." I commented. Edward nodded.

"Alice says we will all be okay, but we need to stay inside once it hits." I nodded, then smiled.

"So, come on!" I smiled, and jumped out of bed, and out of his arms. I pulled a hoodie over my tank top, and then grabbed Edward's hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Outside." I said calmly. He rolled his eyes.

I led him carefully outside, nobody even looked up as we headed out the door. They were sitting around talking on the couch.

"You're crazy..." Edward sighed.

"I know. But you know, that's part of my charm." I teased.

"That, I cannot argue with." He laughed, and pressed his lips to mine. But he didn't pull back. Instead, he grabbed my waist tightly, and picked me up off the ground. My legs automatically tightened around his cold waist. He stopped when I could no longer breathe, and set me down in the sand. I could feel each grain underneath my bare feet. It was cool outside, and I faced the wind, allowing it to whip though my hair. I felt free.

Edward watched me curiously. I smiled at him, and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction, knowing he would follow. We walked along the shore, letting the water touch our toes. It was silent. The wind grew stronger, and I felt it pulse through my body. When we were a fair distance from the house, I stopped, turned, and faced the sky. I stayed like that, letting the wind once again take me. It was amazing. I remembered having done this once as a child. Since then, I'd always found the wind comforting. It could take you away... It made me feel like I could do anything.

I looked at Edward, who was now studying me intently, with frustrations etched in his features.

"Bella... love. What are you doing?" He asked me slowly. So I told him. Everything. About how the wind made me feel. About how amazingly wonderful it felt to just...feel. It made me feel like I was free of all burden, flying high about everything. I twirled around and continued to let it wrap around me. I stumbled in the process, and his cool arms caught me.

"You amaze me. Do you know that?" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I said in response.

He chuckled, once. "Me too."

"I know." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. The wind really was getting strong, it was making me unsteady. I looked up towards the sky, and felt a fat drop land on my cheek. Edward laughed, and brushed it away with his lips.

"You think we should head back?" He asked.

I laughed, and the rain began to pour. "Too late!" I cried.

I let the rain soak me. Edward played along, laughing and twirling with me. We ran around in the rain. It was so lighthearted and carefree. I never got to see this side of Edward. Well, at least, I didn't get to see it as often as I liked.

He caught me in his arms in mid-twirl, and kissed my wet lips.

"Come on, he murmered against my lips, we need to get inside." The sky was growing dark, and I was starting to shiver, so I agreed.

We ran, human speed, back to the house. Alice took one, unsurprised, look at us, and smirked. She shook her head. "Bella, I put out those ripped jeans you seem to like so much, a shirt, and one of my sweaters upstairs for you to change into. Then come down here, and I'll braid your hair."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Thanks Alice." She shrugged, and went back to her game.

"Oh, and put on the bathing suit I left out under your clothes. No protesting."

I sighed, and started up the stairs as six vampires chuckled after me. Edward followed noislessly. We slipped into my room, where, sure enough, there were clothes laying out for me. There was an ensuite bathroom in my room, where Edward went to change. I looked at the bathing suit Alice had left out, and gasped. A plain black sting bikini. I was going to kill her. Nevertheless, it was under my clothes. Who was going to see it?

I changed quickly, then sat on the bed to wait for Edward.

"Bella? Can I come out?"

"Yep."

"Okay." He emerged from the bathroom, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" He pulled me back downstairs, where Alice waited with a brush.

She had my long hair in two perfect braids in minutes, and then promply presented a pack of cards.

"Okay everyone! We're ready!" Alice called. Rosalie and Emmett came out from the kitchen, and Alice and Jasper emerged from the porch, where they were watching the storm.

"Carlisle and Esme aren't playing. They were going to go for a drive... They left in the boat, before the storm got worse... Although it wouldn't be a problem for Carlisle..." Rosalie informed us.

Alice smiled. "Perfect timing. Let's play!"

"Woah. Play what?" I asked.

"Strip poker!" Alice cried. I gaped at her, and Edward chuckled.

"Alice! I am not playing strip poker!"

"Oh, quit being a baby Bella! That's what the bathing suit is for! We aren't actually going to strip all the way down! Of course not! When you get down to your bathing suit, you lose."

"I'm still not playing!" I cried. "Alice! The bathing suit you gave me is worse than the last one. And you know I never win at card games."

Alice contemplated this. "Okay, I'll give you that last part. I am going to put up for consideration the idea that Bella team up with Edward."

"But that gives them a huge advantage! They have way more clothes between the two of them!" Rosalie commented.

"That's true... and the girls already have an advantage, we guys have to strip to our swim trunks..." Jasper paused to think, "so what if we all played on teams?"

"Ohh. That could get...interesting." Emmett grinned, "let's draw names for who gets to be on what team!"

"I like it!" Alice said.

"No way! Bella's on my team!" Edward put his arm around my waist."

"Oh, come on Edward. Besides, if every girl pairs with a boy, then there's a 1 in 3 chance we'll be paired together anyway." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Let's do it."

Alice was already writing the three boy's names on slips of paper. She bounded over to me, and held out her cupped hands with folded papers inside them. "Pick." She instrusted. I giggled, and then pulled out a name.

"Emmett." I read aloud.

"No way!" Edward groaned, as Emmett took his place beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hello, strip buddy." He greeted. I laughed, and walked past him to sit on the floor as Edward glared at Alice for this whole idea.

"Edward." Read out Rosalie, and she rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched. Edward just sat down in his place beside Rosalie in the circle.

"That leaves Jasper and I together!" Alice said.

"Ohh... yay." Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh don't start. Okay, I'll deal first!"

Emmett held the cards up for both of us, and I went along with most of his decisions. After a few rounds, Alice was down to her bathing suit top, Rosalie had her bottoms exposed, and there was an accumulating pile of clothes in the middle of the circle. The storm howled outside, but it was warm in the house.

Emmett lost the round, and we had to give up an article of clothing. Emmett had already lost his sweater and his socks, so I pulled off my hoodie to reveal my tank top. I tossed it onto the pile, and shivered, suddenly cold.

"Bella? Are you cold?" Edward asked. Instead of waiting for an answer, he shrugged out of his sweatshirt, and handed it over to me.

"HEY! That's a violation of the rules right there Edward!" Jasper yelled.

"What?"

"You can't give other teams clothing!"

I laughed and handed the sweater back, "Thanks anyway Edward." He rolled his eyes at Jasper.

After a good forty-five minutes of playing, Emmett and I were doing pretty well. I still had my jeans and tank top, but Emmett was down to his shirt and swim trunks. "Darn it!" He cried. "Sorry Bella, you'll need to give something up, I can't give up anything else or I'm out..." He gestured to the pile, Rosalie, and Jasper, both of whom were out and stripped down to their bathing suits.

"Oh. Alright..." I pulled off my tank top , and curled my knees up to my chest, making Alice roll her eyes. We continued to play, and eveuntally defeated Alice. Fifteen minutes later, Alice was eliminated from the game. It was Emmett and I against Edward. Edward lost the next round. He had both socks, and his sweatshirt left. He was more interested in smirking at me than playinf though... Right now I was laying, my head on Emmett's knees, with my legs bent, staring at the celing.

The rain was pounding harder against the roof now, but it was comforting. Rosalie and Alice were watching the rain fall out the window, while Jasper simply watched Alice.

Edward stared at me intently as he layed down his card after Emmett. All I had left on was my jeans.

"Bella. One of us needs to go out."

"Oh." I said quietly. "Okay, I'll do that."

"Uh huh... Wait, are we allowed to plan with our parteners... in privite?" Emmett asked.

"Well... I suppose so..." Rosalie answered.

"Bella?" Emmett led me into the kitchen, and spoke quietly in my ear. "Okay. Here's the plan. We're going to win this. You go out, and distract Edward. He won't know what hit him, and you can help him make a stupid move. It's genius!"

I laughed. "Okay." I agreed. He grinned, and high fived me.

We came out of the room, trying to contain our expressions, Emmett consentrating on keeping Edward out of his head.

I was still wearing my jeans and bathing suit top as I plopped down beside Edward. "Hey..." I whispered. He glanced at me quickly.

"Hi."

I crawled into his lap, as Emmett began betting. Glancing at his cards, I knew he didn't have the odds on his side.

"I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm? Bella, I can't do this right now, I'm trying to play." I pouted and got off his lap. He looked embarrassed. "No, Bella, don't go. I didn't mean-"

"No, if you don't...well, okay then..." I went and sat behind him. He sighed, and went back to the game. I winked at Emmett over Edward's shoulder. Then, pressed my lips to the hollow underneath his ear, worked down his neck, and started back up again.

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I'm all in. You?"

"Um. Yes." He breathed. I chuckled and pulled away. Emmett place his cards face up, as Edward did the same.

"YES!" Emmett yelled. "Good job Bella!" He hugged me tightly. "Now Edward, take off the shirt."

"No." Edward said. "You won. Apparently you cheated..." he glanced at me. I grinned, unrepentant. "I don't want to take off my shirt."

"Come on Edward! Please take it off? Please please please?" Emmett begged.

"No! You didn't make Bella take off her jeans so-"

"Do I even want to know?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Oh... hey Carlisle."

"What is all this about taking jeans off people? Don't tell me you were playing strip poker again Alice!"

**A/N: Okay, not the best chappie, but I thought parts were funny. Anyways, it's late, so I'm off to bed. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much! I may change the ending of this... Let me know if I should.**


	5. I win

**Nope, don't own it. Wish I did…**

The next day, I woke up to an empty room. I groaned and stretched, and then quickly changed into some clean jeans and a T-shirt. Then I made my way down the stairs, surprised to find only Esme sitting on the couch.

"Good Morning Bella!" Esme greeted me.

"Good morning Esme. Where is everyone?" I asked, and then stifled a yawn.

"They went out for a swim early this morning. Well, everyone but Alice. I can still hear them out there."

"Oh." I said, although I couldn't hear anything, "I guess they're pretty far out then, huh?"

"Oh, yes. But they're fine, don't worry Bella."

I nodded, and Alice walked in. "Morning Bella! How did you sleep?"

"Great… How was your night?"

"Fine…" She sighed. "You want to do something fun today?" She asked, suddenly getting excited. Esme looked over at her wearily.

"Uh… sure Alice." I agreed reluctantly.

"Yay! Here is the plan: We are going to drive Edward crazy!" She squealed.

"Um. No." I shook my head. "That's not fun."

"Yes it is! Come on Bella! Please?"

"What kind of stuff does it involve?" I asked.

"Um… lots of stuff…"

"Alice… don't force Bella to do anything she doesn't want to." Esme warned, but she was grinning, "Although, I do agree it could be kind of fun."

I sighed. "Well… okay, why not?"

"Yes!" Alice squealed. "Now… everyone else should stay out there for another…. Hour or so… Edward wasn't expecting you to wake up this early… Come on!" she grinned, and led me upstairs.

"No makeup!" I warned.

"Oh, of course not. He likes you better without it anyway… Now… I need you to put on that bathing suit from yesterday."

"The strip poker one?"

"Yes."

"Right. Um, no."

"Bella… please?"

"Not a chance Alice…"

"Come on!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!!!"

"Hah! You agreed!"

"What? No… I-"

"I'll be waiting outside the door."

I sighed. She had won, fair and square. I pulled the bathing suit on.

"Now, put these over it." She handed me some short denim shorts. I rolled my eyes, but obeyed.

She eyed me. "What?" I asked. She laughed.

"Nothing. It's perfect! They're coming in now… they'll be here within fifteen minutes. Now, we are going to pretend we are cutting your hair. My mind will be the first he reads when he comes in… What you need to do is just agree with everything I say I want to do to your hair… I won't ACTUALLY do it… I just want to see his face. After that, we'll regroup…"

I actually laughed. Maybe this could get interesting…

We set up in the kitchen. I sat in a chair. Alice and I were 'discussing' my new hairstyle.

"I think… maybe we should layer it… yes, that'd look nice."

"I suppose, maybe…" I replied, smiling, "but I kind of like it's length…"

They walked in the door. "Oh! I have an idea!" Alice feigned excitement.

"What?" I asked, pretending I was interested.

"Let's cut it really short! Shorter than my hair. It would look really cute…"

I pretended to contemplate that, and then nodded. "Yes. I like it. Let's cut it all off!" I told her.

"Great!" She grinned and grabbed the scissors. Just then, Edward shot in the room like a bullet.

"NO! Leave the hair!"

"Edward!" Alice whined. "I was going to give her a new-"

"No new haircuts! I like the long hair. It's her…hair…."

I giggled. "Oh come on Edward…"

"You really want your hair cut?"

I shrugged. "It's just hair…"

"Yeah… Alice…" He looked at her meaningfully. "No haircuts…"

He came over and pecked me on the forehead. "I'll be right back…"

He said, and ran up the stairs. Alice grabbed me, and ran into the living room.

"Now," she said, "act totally detached… Be REALLY interested in what I'm saying…"

I giggled. This was getting interesting.

"Okay!" I laughed, and she produced a copy of CosmoGIRL.

"The male mind is confusing. The way into it is through flirting and shown interest."

"Really?" I gasped.

"That's what it says…" Alice continued. "OH! Look! Flirting tips!"

"YAY!" I screamed. Edward walked in the room, looking surprised. I leaned on Alice's shoulder.

"The wink. Used correctly, it draws the male species towards you. Used incorrectly, you may inherit the nickname 'blinky' or be branded as creepy."

"Huh… Okay, how do you use it?"

"Well… You first need to make eye contact…" Edward sat down across from us, suddenly interested. "EMMETT?" Alice called.

Emmett came bounding in the room. "We need to practice something on you…" I informed him.

"Why do you need to practice flirting techniques again?" Edward spoke up.

"In case I ever need them," I told him stiffly. He looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was.

Emmett was eyeing Alice and I speculatively. "Well… okay…"

"Good! Stand over there. Bella, you stand in front of him… now, do as I say."

"Okay!" I agreed lightly, and went into position.

"Make eye contact." I looked into Emmett's topaz eyes, trying to keep a straight face. "Now, look at his feet, and then back at his eyes." I giggled, but obeyed. "Now… you have to approach him… in a …coy… manner…"

"OKAY! Enough!" Edward stood up and yelled. Alice looked startled, Emmett looked uncomfortable. I giggled.

"What?"

"Stop this madness!" The boys ran out of the room.

"Alright then…" I laughed.

Alice snickered. "Time… for phase three. The boys are going for a run. We have time to plot with the others."

"Okay everyone! They'll be here any minute now!" Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and myself looked at Alice expectantly. "Now, you know what to do. Have fun!"

Everyone laughed, and we took our positions. Alice turned on the music.

_What you know bout me_

_What you what you know bout me_

_What you know bout me_

What you what you know 

Alice and I started shaking our hips around dramatically, me giggling. She looked at me meaningfully. I had to keep a straight face for full effect.

Edward and Emmett walked through the door chatting…

"Edward!" I called.

"Yeah?" He came into the room. Carlisle and Esme looked solemn, Rosalie and Jasper looked amused. Alice and I plastered on serious expressions. "There you are!" I sighed dramatically, "you almost missed it! Alice taught me how to dance, and then we made up a routine! Watch!"

_They say my lip gloss is cool_

_My lip gloss be poppin_

_I'm standing at my locker_

_and all the boys keep stoppin_

Edward's eyes widened as Alice and I went into renditions of 'the sprinkler' and 'walking the dog'.

_They say my lip gloss is poppin_

_My lip gloss is cool_

_All the boys keep jockin_

They chase me after school 

The ending was the best part. Alice and I fell over while screaming at the top of our lungs. The song ended, and we were met with an awkward silence. Evidentially, nobody had anything to say about our horrible dance show.

Then, an appreciative applause erupted from Jasper and Rosalie. Alice and I grinned, and bowed.

"Wow." Emmett said.

"That was… something." Edward commented.

"I worked real hard!" I informed him. To my surprise, he grinned.

"You can stop now."

I tilted my head. "Alice's plot to drive me mental? Not working so much anymore."

"How did you-"

"As if you would walk around the house in that…Amateur mistake Alice…" He indicated my bathing suit and shorts ensemble.

"Darn it!"

"Hmm…" Edward leaned down, with the intention of kissing me. But I dodged it neatly. "What was that?" Edward asked, incredulously.

"You said I didn't drive you crazy yet. So now, I'm doing it my way." I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I bolted from the room, running out the door. He chased me, at human speed, until I dropped into the sand. He grinned and lay beside me, and I waited until my breath slowed before I turned my head towards him.

"I win." I informed him. Then I ran back the way I came, letting the water on the shore lick at my toes.

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I haven't updated in a while. But I hope it was worth the wait. I've had tons going on lately, but please review!!! I really do love hearing from you all!**


End file.
